Smile
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: What she didn't know is that Alfred had caught it, and smiled at her with the most genuine smile he's given her yet. "Nat, you look nice with a smile. You should do it more often."


"Natalia, stop. Really dude, you're being stubborn."

Alfred almost laughed at the stubborn look on her face. It was quite cute, really. Watching her get all flustered over something so simple.

"You're being ridiculous, let go of my leg!" Natalia snapped back, looking like she was on the edge of slapping him if he didn't.

Alfred could only let out an airy laugh as he pulled on one of the strings on her boots. Her angry and flustered look grew worse as he finally managed to pull the first boot off, setting it aside and dropped her foot into the water before the dock they sat on.

"What, Nat? Just trying to be nice."

"No, being nice would mean you would let go of me so I can take my damn boots off myself."

Although she continued to grumble angrily under her voice, Alfred finally managed to pull the other boot off. He set it beside the other one, letting her set her foot into the water. Natalia, still red from embarrassment, crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I think it was a mistake, spending the day with you. Why did I ever agree to this again?"

"Because." He said, not offering a real explanation.

Natalia rolled her eyes, enjoying the cold feeling of the water against her legs. She had to admit, having her feet in the water did feel nice after being holed up in her boots most of the time nowadays.

"I mean, it's a nice place, right?" Alfred said, trying to stir up conversation, saving Natalia the embarrassment of the last moment.

"...Yeah, I guess so. It's a nice view of the sunset." She paused. "I'm surprised we can even see it, what, with all the trees around here." Natalia stared at the gentle colors, admiring them for all they're worth. She'd never say it out loud like that usually, but Alfred would only go so far as to tease her about it. Alfred stole a glance at Natalia and smiled.

"Got to say...you don't seem like the person to like things like this. On a date, watching the sunset..."

His smile changed to a smirk once he saw the ill look come upon her face again.

"This is not a fucking date." She spat out, only to make Alfred laugh again. "Did I say something _funny_?"

She tried to appear really strong, stronger than she actually is, but it only did as much as make Alfred laugh even more. Natalia rolled her eyes, swinging her feet in the water, splashing it around.

"You annoy the piss out of me some days." Without even so much as hesitation, Alfred threw an arm around her, tugging her so close to him so quickly that it splashed the water around, making a bit of a loud sound ring out threw the quiet area.

"Get your damn arm off of me."

This is it, why the hell did she agree to this in the first place? He's always flirting with her, then teasing her about it, and for the rest of the day she'd be pouting about it, which seemed to amuse him more.

It really annoyed the hell out of her, but what was she supposed to do today? Not like she had people breaking down her door to spend some time with her.

"Come on, Nat." He said. "Lighten up, enjoy the sunset! What's my arm being around you got to do with that?"

"It bothers me."

"But it isn't bothering me." Natalia hit his arm. Not too hard, but enough to leave a sting.

"...Ugh. Why do I even try with you some days?"

A shrug was all she received. So she didn't argue about it anymore, and simple decided to just allow it, staring at the pretty yellows beginning to meet the pinks and red in the skies.

Natalia allowed a small smile to touch her lips, but then quickly recoiled, pressing them back into that thin line. What she didn't know is that Alfred had caught it, and smiled at her with the most genuine smile he's given her yet.

"Nat, you look nice with a smile. You should do it more often."

"Not like I have a lot to smile about." She retaliated with, fully leaning into his hold.

While her weight was sudden, it still made Alfred smile. Gently, he used his free hand to grab hold of hers, causing her to turn her head sharply around, glaring at him.

"Do you get a kick out of - "

And she was cut off by something quickly and swiftly pressing against her lips. It was chaste, to the point, and yet, somehow so sweet. When she fully grasped the situation that Alfred of all people had just kissed her, she could only remain silent as the moment seemed to return to reality.

Alfred never let his smile waver. "Well...can you smile about that?" He asked with that same teasing tone. But this time, it had a somewhat caring edge to it. It was so...there, implied in his voice heavily that it brought her previous blush back.

"...Yeah, sure."

**xxx**

If it isn't obvious, I'm nowhere in this fandom. I just did this because I wanted to convince my friend, who's OTP is this, to draw me N/White.

o3o


End file.
